The Fight Of Our Lives
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Sequel of "Rio Love And Rescue". It's been a week since they saved Skipper's son in Brazil from Dr. Blowhole. But the dolphin and puffin escaped and also leaving a member of the team paralyzed. The Dolphin now has full control of the Antarctic Central Command located under Antarctica. The penguins and their temporary members are the only hope to save the earth and the penguins. R
1. The Attack And Mission

**_This story may contain a small crossover._**

* * *

**_February_**_** 21, 2023**_

_**Antarctic Central Command, Antarctica**_

_**0345 Hours **_

Five penguins are seen wielding a P90 sub-machine gun, guarding a small hill made out of snow and Inside it is an entrance to an elevator. The elevator travels down a long tube that runs down from the surface of Antarctica to the bottom of the sea. A giant dome like structure lays flat on the ground. The dome is seen surrounded by specially built submarines that can withstand the high pressure underwater.

"This is, Gent 2-3, checking in," one of the submarine captains contacted Central HQ "scopes are clear. Unless you guys want some fish? Over."

The radio man back at HQ chuckled "Sorry, captain, but snack time was over an hour ago. Over."

"Command, this is Ade 3-7," another submarine captain radioed in "something's wrong with our equipment here. Over."

The radio man back at HQ scratched his head with his flipper trying to make out the crackling sound "Uhm, repeat your last. Over." later, all ships are starting to contact HQ

"Our equipment's down!"

"HQ, please respond!"

"HQ, we have a situation here!

Later, all communications subsided leaving the fleet silent. And soon, all submarines went offline, the emergency life support still activated though. A chopper soon lands at surface entrance of the HQ. A platoon of puffins that came out of the chopper are seen attacking the entrance to the elevator. The penguins readied their weapons and open fired on the puffins. The loud whistles of bullets slicing the air are heard from both sides.

The team leader looks at his crew while being pinned down by the bullets of the enemy "Someone needs to fall back and call for reinforcements."

The other penguin nodded "That I agree!" the penguin stood up and shoots back at the puffins, but he got hit at the right side his belly

"THE CORPORAL'S DOWN! THE CORPORAL'S DOWN!" the other penguin shouted

The leader looks at the penguin "Well don't just stand there like a new hatched chick, help him!"

The specialist nodded and quickly drags his team mate to safety, he then opens his pack and grab the necessary medical equipment to stabilize his team mate "Stabilizing the corporal's vitals!"

The leader looks at the youngest member of the team "Lad, I need you to run towards Emperor Land. Use the comm in the outpost and contact any available squad who can help us."

"Kid!" the lieutenant called out "Leave your gear here. You look like an ordinary Emperor Penguin without those."

The youngest member looks at his gear and back at the lieutenant "What if those puffins catch up on me?"

The lieutenant smirks "Trust me. Take off your vest and leave your weapons. We'll throw some smoke bombs to cover you." he grabs two smoke bombs from the grenade pouch of his vest "This will give you enough time to get away."

The private shook his head in disagreement of the plan "B-But what about you guys?"

The lieutenant ducks down and slaps the privates's back "We'll take care of ourselves, right sir?"

The leader acknowledges with a nod "Affirmative. Now take off those gear and run for your life when we give you the signal." he readies his P90 sub-machine gun and aims it at the puffins "We'll cover you."

The private just looks down as he takes off his gear and dropping his weapons on the cold snow "Aye aye, sir."

"Lieutenant," the leader called "ready those bombs."

The lieutenant nods and pulls the pin of the smoke bomb "Ready!"

"Go!" the leader starts to fire at the puffins, at the same time smoke starts to cover the battlefield

The lieutenant pats the private's back "Move, private!"

The private ran and sled until he was out of the battlefield. He needs to go to Emperor Land's penguin outpost and contact for help there. Later that day, the four penguins who remained was captured by the puffins who were attacking them. The underwater base was now captured by the puffins. And lobsters soon arrives and starts to access the the HQ's database and soon, a large sphere-like vessel starts to approach the HQ where an evil dolphin smiles in the success of the first part of his plan.

* * *

**_February_**_** 23, 2023**_

_**Central Park Zoo, New York City**_

_**1416 Hours**_

Back at the Central Park Zoo, the penguins and Marlene are doing their natural routine, except for Skipper. Skipper keeps tiring himself by training himself everyday with the ordinance they have. He's even too busy to see his family again. But Private helped Marlene in pulling Skipper out of his tiring training. She turned him into an otter to make him stay with her for the night. Then she turned him back into a penguin the next day. Skipper now checks on Marlene and his son everyday during his break time and have fun with them if he got the chance. She is now seen helping Skipper in sorting out their equipment in the HQ.

Skipper grabbed a notepad and placed a check on the list "That's the end of that!" Skipper wipes his forehead with his flipper

Marlene smiled and sighed in relief "Thank goodness it's over!" Marlene felt a sharp pain in her belly that she fell quickly on the seat

Skipper quickly rushed to check on Marlene "Are you alright, Marlene? You could have told me that you were tired, right?"

Marlene nodded "Yeah, maybe I should rest. Do you guys still have any food?"

Skipper backed away and checks the fridge "We have: clams, salmon, tuna, herring, sardines and some sushi from last night." Marlene rushed next to Skipper and brings half of the food on the table. Skipper raises an eye brow as he watches Marlene devour their food

Marlene looks at Skipper while some rice from the sushi is seen stuck on her lips "What?! I'm hungry, okay?"

Skipper throws away the napkin and looks at the empty plate "But we just ate half an hour ago, and I saw you ate a lot of the food earlier."

"Are you telling me that I'm fat?" Marlene jumps on top of Skipper and tries to strangle him with her paws and her tears staining his feathers "Just be honest with me, Skipper! Tell me the truth! I thought we love each other?!"

Skipper gestured Rico to knock her out, she was knocked out by getting a hit from a frozen fish by Rico "What's her problem, Skipper?"

Skipper stood up and brings Marlene to the bunk bed and tucks her in "I don't know, Rico. Tell Private to give her a check up once she wakes up." Skipper scratched his head and gives Marlene a kiss on the cheek "Maybe I should rest for a week so I can watch her everyday."

A penguin, that looks like Skipper and almost as tall as him, drops down from the hatch "Who's the screamer, dad?"

Skipper just smiled and patted his son's back "It was just your mom, Gladius."

Gladius sighed "Dad, I told you to call me by my other name."

Skipper scratched his head and thinks of the other name "Is it Alex?" Gladius shook his head "Albert?"

Gladius placed a flipper on Skipper's shoulder "It's Rick, remember? You told me that if someone ask me about my full name, you said: Gladius Rick Penguin."

Skipper chuckled and nodded "Now I remember! Well, the name Gladius does sound more of a Gahoolian name. Tell you what, If you're a penguin here, then I'll call you Rick. And if you're an owl and we're at Ga'hoole, I'll call you Gladius. Is it a deal?" Skipper stretches out his flipper

Rick nods and reaches for his dad's flipper and shakes "So, what happened to mom?"

Skipper placed his flipper on Marlene's forehead making sure she's not sick "Her temperature's normal, so what's the problem?"

Rick walks towards the table and sees an empty plate with bits of rice on the floor "Did mom ate the sushi from last night?" his father nods silently "I was planning to eat that later."

Skipper stands up and sighs "To be honest, son, I have never seen your mother act like that. There was the occasional screaming and pulling me to the problem but this is the first time I saw her this upset."

A penguin with shiny blue-ish feathers came out of Kowalski's lab with a sad expression on her face "Uhm, Uncle Skipper, my dad needs to show you something." Skipper looks back at Marlene and back at young penguin

Skipper nods "I'll be back." he heads into Kowalski's lab and gives Marlene a final concerned look before closing the door

Rick sits down next to Liana while they watch a show in the television "Somethin' wrong?"

Liana sighed and turns the television off "I think their going on a mission again."

Rick raised an eye brow at Liana "Uncle Kowalski is still injured from the previous mission. He can't be that maneuverable if his lower half is paralyzed."

Liana's eyes narrowed, feeling angry towards Gladius, who got captured and later rescued by the penguins causing her father's paralysis. She stood up and walks towards the ladder "I'll be taking a walk." she climbs up the ladder and smashes the and closes the hatch with a loud thud

Rick was startled "What's her problem?" he widens his eyes and looks at Marlene and sighs in relief "Good thing mom's asleep."

The computer in Kowalski's lab detected an in going transmission from the legendary penguin commando, Buck Rockgut. Private and Rico later enters the room concerned about the message that Buck will give to them. Private hid himself behind Rico making sure that Buck isn't looking for him for giving a false location of Penguin Enemy #2.

"Fall in!" the three penguins lines up at the side of Kowalski's bed "What happened to the science-boy?"

"His lower body is paralyzed because of a fatal wound from our previous mission." Skipper answered

Buck nods and clears his throat "Listen up, cupcakes! HQ was attacked two days ago." the four penguins gasped in shock "One of the elavator guards managed to escape. He contacted me and asked for assistance. And I'm sending you guys in. Going in by submarine is gonna be a problem, so I've arranged an air transport."

Kowalski raised his flipper "What's the problem with the sub?"

Buck just shook his head "It ain't happenin', brainiac! HQ's guarded with the submarines of the enemy." Buck starts typing and sends a document to the penguins, a small screen appeared showing a dossier of a penguin "That kid is the only available pilot we got and I heard that his a good one too. He is slightly younger than dough-boy over there too, but he is a lieutenant."

Skipper prints out the penguin's dossier "Where can we find this kid?"

The screen changes into a map of the United States "You'll find him at JFK International Airport." the screen changed into a screen that displays assorted weapons "I heard that you authorized the used of live weapons. I approve the use of live ammunition on your mission," the screen switches back showing Buck "am I clear?"

Skipper saluted "Aye aye, sir!"

"We'll do you proud, sir!" Private stood firm and also saluted

Rico just smirks while holding a stick of dynamite "Time for some real fireworks!" Kowalski just just sat on his bed and feels rejected

Buck nods at the three penguins in approval "You need to go to the penguin homeland and put a stop to this madness. You only have a day to prepare and I want your frozen butts on that chopper on the AM tomorrow. Dismissed!"

As the screen blackens, Skipper leaned on the wall "What should I tell you, Marlene?"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_Please Review_**


	2. The News, The Dream, And The Flight

_**February 23, 2023**_

_**Central Park Zoo, New York City**_

_**1651 Hours**_

* * *

Skipper told Private to give Marlene a medical check up. The young penguin grabbed the medical supplies and brings it to the half-awake otter. He did everything, blood pressure, sugar levels, and no signs of anything unusual. But Private hasn't tried one thing yet, he hasn't tried Ultrasound. Private burrows Kowalski's ultrasound machine and checks Marlene's internal organs, until he discovered something very exciting.

"A baby?!" Marlene's eyes were wide and a smile covers her face

Private nodded with a smile and a squeaky "Yes Marlene! You and Skipper are gonna have a baby! I should tell him!"

Private felt Marlene's paw stopping Private from walking "Not right now. Private, please don't tell Skipper just yet, alright?"

Private's smile turns into sadness "But why? He's the father of this magnificent offspring! He has the right to know that you and him are gonna have a child!"

Marlene sighs and rubs her shoulder with her paw "Skipper's in a lot of pressure right now. I don't want him to worry about me too much. He needs to stay the same until you guys get back from your mission."

Private understood what Marlene meant "All right. I'll keep my beak shut, but promise me Marlene, tell him when we get back. Okay?"

Marlene nodded and hugs Private "Thanks, Private. I owe you."

"Maybe you can repay me by letting me play with the little lad," he paused and thinks if the baby is gonna be a boy or a girl "or... lass. And I promise to be the most smashing uncle in his life!"

Marlene grabbed Private's flipper and shakes in agreement "You got a deal."

* * *

**February 24, 2023**

**0143 Hours**

**Otter Habitat, Central Park Zoo**

It was night time in the Central Park Zoo, Skipper dismissed his team very early so they can ready their gear for the next day. Later that night Marlene woke up to see herself alone in their bed and Gladius was still asleep in his bed without knowing where Skipper is. Where's Skipper? She climbed out of her bed and walks outside to see Skipper drinking a bottle of wine in front of the pond.

Skipper felt a blanket wrapping around him "Marlene? Did I woke you up when I left the bed?" He holds up the bottle offering Marlene some wine

Marlene shakes her head and leaned down on Skipper's shoulder "What are you thinkin' of?"

Skipper sighed and chugs down the bottle wine "I was thinking of leaving the unit after the mission. 'Cause I don't want to leave both of you alone anymore."

Marlene was now thinking the news Private gave him earlier, she was thinking if she should tell it right now or tell him when he comes back "Skipper, I need to tell you something."

Skipper puts down the bottle and Marlene holds onto Skipper's flippers "I'm pregnant."

Skipper knocked the bottle over spilling the liquid to the ground "W-What? How? When?"

Marlene giggled and rubs the back of her head "Remember last time when I turned you into an otter?" Skipper nodded "That's how."

Skipper takes a deep breath "Is that really my kid?"

Marlene starts to wrap Skipper with her arms "That's a hundred percent positive, Skipper. I always want to have a baby with you. I was gonna tell you when you get back, did I spoil the surprise?"

A tear escapes Skipper's eyes and he embraces Marlene "Me too, Marlene." a smile appears on his beak "And the timing of your surprise is just right. I promise that I'll leave the unit once I get back from the mission."

Marlene grabs Skipper's flipper and shakes her head "No, Skipper. You belong with them, you are the leader of the team! Don't leave them 'cause they need you."

"But I don't want to leave you." he closed his eyes and a few tears drops on the floor "I love you, Marlene. It's just I don't want to see you sad when something happens to me."

Marlene smiles and patted his back "I'll be fine, and I know that you'll come back one way or another alive and well!" Marlene grabbed a blanket from inside and went back out to place it on Skipper's back "Get some rest, commando, you have a big day tomorrow."

Skipper stood up but his feet are already shaking from being tired "That may be a good idea." he chuckled as Marlene helped him get back inside

Marlene helped the tired penguin onto bed and both lovers shared one more kiss before they sleep. Later that night, Skipper was tossing and turning because of a dream. This is not just an ordinary dream, he has somehow harnessed the special ability known as "starsight" after their adventure at a place called Ga'Hoole. Skipper can see bits of the future in his dreams, even if the dream is good or bad he will see it.

_(Dream/Vision)_

_Skipper shook his head and looks around "Men, sound off!" not a single voice was heard "What is going on?" he looks at the ground to his P90 covered by snow, he picks it up as he hears the sparks coming from a burning object. He followed the rubble and sees a miniature version of an AC-130, the size of the plane can carry penguin-sized creatures, sunk deep into the snow. Skipper hastely ran towards the crash site and sees an opening that leads to the canopy, but no one was there. No pilot, no Rico, no Private "Where are you guys?" a sharp pain suddenly hits Skipper's head_

It was a voice that he heard, not from his squadmates but a familiar dolphin "You ran out of time, Skipper! I feel sorry to lose your family. NOT!" the maniac dolphin laughed. Skipper was stepping on floor tiles, tiles that looks like from back at the zoo, 'cause he was back in the zoo

_As Skipper starts to walk to the otter habitat he heard a loud crash of waves hitting the ground "No!" he sees a giant flood heading straight for him, he stretches out his flipper at the Otter Habitat as he ran "MARLENE!" the wave thundered down on the surface hitting him_

_(Reality)_

He wakes up hearing the Marlene's snore and the wind that whistles in the night "What?" Skipper looks around to see his home intact "When will this ability end?"

It was a long night for Skipper. Hours had pass and the sun rises from the distance, but Skipper was still asleep on his bed still struggling from the same dream. He wakes up at exactly 5:00 am in the morning. Marlene saw him troubled and told him to wait another day before they go, but he refused. Marlene knew that she couldn't stop Skipper from leaving, so she hands over Skipper's pack.

* * *

_**February 24, 2023**_

_**0745 Hours **_

_**Tarmac, Near JFK International Airport**_

Marlene, Rick, Kowalski and Liana stood there as the team unloads their bags for the trip. Liana helped her father get on the wheel chair and pushes him towards the tarmac.

A young penguin, and slightly taller like Kowalski, was wearing sunglasses as he walked up towards the team "Are you Skipper of the _Special Penguin Task Force_?"

Skipper nodded "Yeah, why?"

The young penguin took off his shades and smiles "2nd Lieutenant Shaun. Or you can call me Sparky."

Private placed down their bags and stretches his back "Why "Sparky"?"

The penguin just chuckled and looks at a miniaturized AC130 military aircraft with a logo on the tail that has a picture of a glacier and the acronym _A.C.C. _"See this big boy?" everyone nodded "I found a couple of old plane parts at a wreck and decided to make a penguin version of it. I love to tinker with electronics and stuff and that's why I call myself Sparky"

Rico raised his eye brow "For playing with electronics?"

Sparky chuckled "That, and getting shock by electronics!"

Private scans the sides of the aircraft and sees some cannons and a .50 caliber machine gun mounted at the opening of the ramp "Death from above."

Sparky went up the ramp and pulls back the charging handle of the mounted machine gun "I requested those things for that purpose. Death from above. Throw a flare and I'll fly in to destroy your target."

Skipper takes a look closer on the cockpit and the image of his dream crawls back into his mind until he was patted at the back by the young penguin "Are you alright, sir?"

Skipper shook his head and nodded "Yup, and call me Skipper if you like."

Sparky leaned on the side of his plane and nodded hesitantly "Are you sure, sir?"

Skipper turns around and nodded "I'm sure." he grabs his pack and brings it inside the aircraft "We'll leave in five, got it?"

Sparky stands firm and salutes "Aye aye, sir!" Skipper saluted back and helps Private and Rico load their stuff

Kowalski looks at Sparky with puzzling eyes "Have I met you before?"

The young penguin shook his head "Sorry, but no."

Kowalski puts his flipper tip on his chin "What's your story, kid?"

Sparky sighed and looks down "My father abandoned me when I was just a little chick. Without any memory, my mother gave me away to a family who would accept me." he closes his eyes and brings out a letter containing a message "When I graduated from the academy my foster mother gave this to me." he hands over the letter to Kowalski "A letter written by my real mother. She told me that my father abandoned me and she gave me away so I can be safe and not know the truth, but up until now I'm still seeking that truth. She wants me to live a regular life with regular penguins."

Kowalski patted Sparky's back "It was for your safety, kid. Your mother must have felt horrible when she left you."

Sparky lets out another sigh "Well, I think I should prep the engines for take off. Can you hold onto that for a couple of minutes, sir?" Kowalski nodded "Thanks!" he runs off and enters the aircraft's cockpit

Kowalski starts to read the letter and realizes something in the letter "Why does this writing look familiar?"

Final preparations was successful Sparky thanked Kowalski for holding onto the letter. Skipper knows that something bad may happen but he's gonna keep it for himself for a while.

Marlene runs towards Skipper and hugs him "I love you" she lands a kiss on Skipper's beak, her head backs away and leans down on his feathery chest "Come home safe."

Skipper smiles as he looks into Marlene's eyes "I promise you that I will come back." he kneels down and rubs Marlene's belly "You watch your mommy, alright little soldier? I'll see you when I get back home."

Rick's beak drops down in shock of excitement "Mom's pregnant?!" Marlene patted Rick's head "That means that I'm gonna be a big brother, right dad?"

"That's right, son!" Skipper patted Rick's head "I also want you to watch over mom while I'm gone."

Rick nods and hugs his dad "I will, dad."

Skipper kneels down and looks at Rick straight in the eyes "Son, if things go sideways and Blowhole or his lobsters reaches the zoo I want you to grab some weapons in the armory. Here's my access code: Alpha-7-Romeo-Charlie-1."

Rick looks down and thinks the possibility of never seeing his dad again, he shakes his head clearing his thoughts "Yes dad, I will." Skipper raised his flipper for a high-five and Rick complied followed by a down low but when Skipper was about to do the 'too slow' he was suddenly slapped by his own son "Too slow, dad."

Skipper rubs his swollen cheek "That's my boy."

Sparky rolls down the window of the cockpit and waves his flippers "Guys, let's go before something bad might happen to HQ!"

Skipper nodded before kissing Marlene again and hugging his family one last time "I'll miss you both."

Kowalski salutes from his wheelchair and smiles "Good luck, sir!"

Skipper salutes back as he entered the boarding ramp "Penguins and otters please clear the tarmac for take off." Sparky notified the group outside. Rick, Marlene, Kowalski, and Liana waved their wings/paws to say good bye to the team "Penguins of flight Falcon 0-1, please fasten your seat belts before take off and I may need a co-pilot."

Skipper looks at Private and Rico "Men, if you need me I'll be at the cockpit, alright?" both penguins nodded as they see their leader walk towards the cockpit "I'm here." Skipper grabs a headset and buckles up on the co-pilot's chair "All gauges are high. Fuel, check. Pre-flight systems, check. Tail rudders, check. Hydraulics fluid, check. All systems normal," Skipper nods at the you penguin "Initializing engines." he flips a switch and the engines started to vibrate and the propeller starts to rotate "Engines are okay."

"This is Falcon 0-1, we are clear for take off!" Sparky starts to push the throttle forward and the plane starts to advance with speed "Next stop: Antarctica!" Sparky pulled the the flight wheel and the aircraft lifts off the ground

"Sparky, maintain course heading South." Sparky nodded "I'm coming for you, Blowhole!" Skipper said in a low cold whisper

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Gladius change his name after he turned himself from an owl to a penguin._**


	3. Antarctica And A Mystery Helper

_(Unknown Date)_

_(Unknown Time)_

_Somewhere in Antarctica_

_Skipper opens his eyes to see Antarctica in front of him, but something's different this time. Small buildings are built on the ground and penguins and puffins are seen running from a snowstorm that's starting to blow in. It was getting dark and his eyes are getting blocked by the snow. A chopper is seen in the air, a voice is heard coming from the chopper's speakers telling the residents to get inside their houses. Skipper quickly took cover inside one of the houses. He silently checks the living room area, he sees a young penguin playing with a small otter. The penguin looks familiar to him, too familiar. Skipper starts to blink but the scene quickly changes._

_It was a small office, and in front of him are two shadows talking "What the?" Skipper tries to get a better look and his sight clears as he sees his greatest enemy, Dr. Blowhole_

_Dr. Blowhole grabs a folder in front of him and opens it "I know your real name, Lieutenant Commander." the penguin in front of him is just sitting there silently "Or should I say: Gladius? Your name can be changed but your past won't." Skipper's eyes widened in shock to see his own son working for this maniac, Blowhole continues to speak "I'm sorry about your mother, Lieutenant Commander. What was her name again? Martha? Amanda?"_

_"Marlene, sir." the penguin softly spoke_

_Skipper's shock turned into anger "Ah yes! Marlene." Dr. Blowhole chuckled softly "And your father's Skipper." _

_The scene changes and Skipper sees himself standing in front of a wall, a memorial wall where his name is inscribed on it "No!" his name starts to echo inside his head, he drops down on the floor and started shivering_

_"SKIPPER!"_

_"SKIPPER!"_

_"SKIPPER!"_

"SKIPPER!" he opened his eyes to see Private all sweaty and his face filled with fear

* * *

_**February 24, 2023 **_

_**1043 Hours**_

_**Somewhere in the South Pacific Ocean**_

Skipper blinks one more time and slaps Private "What was that for?!" Private shouted

Skipper chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry Private, but I was making sure that you're real." he begins to massage his forehead and groans at the memory of his dream "My dream's not good, we can't let Blowhole win!"

Sparky turns his head towards Skipper "Why? It's not like we're gonna die."

Skipper sighs and closes his eyes "Not you." after seeing the memorial wall in his dream he tries to make up the words to explain his statement "It's... us! " Private and Sparky gasped in shock "Me, Private, and Rico. And I think the humans are doomed as well."

Sparky shook his head trying to make sense of everything Skipper said "I don't understand, it's impossible to see the future in your dreams!"

"Well, it is for Skipper." Sparky turned to Private with a puzzling look

Skipper sighed and stood up with the image of his dream haunting him "I'm gonna go get some water." he slowly walks away from the group

The young penguin takes Skipper's place as co-pilot while he's away "It was years ago. The day when Kowalski made a machine that can transport us anywhere. Everything changed when we crossed over. The machine malfunctioned and sent us to another dimension."

Sparky snorts in disbelief "That's just pseudoscience trash! That's highly impossible!"

"Believe it or not, it's real." Rico touches his neck with his flipper "My voice box was damaged nineteen years ago. But during our visit my voice came back. I don't know how but it was surprising for all of us."

Private brings out a lunacorn necklace with a sad look on his face "This necklace was given to me by my old girlfriend back in England."

Rico cocked his eyebrow and tries not to laugh "You had a girlfriend?"

In annoyance, Private leaned back on his chair hitting Rico "Anyway, during my time at that dimension, I fell in love with another girl." he closes his eyes and sighs "I feel like I'm cheating! But I don't know who I should choose!"

Sparky quickly pats Private on the back with his flipper, he sits back and continues to pilot the plane "What happened to Skipper?"

Private looks at Skipper who is now wiping his face with his flippers "An old friend of ours accidentally slipped inside the machine and sided with our enemies, but later she realized her mistake and joined us. During a festival, they got together a bit too far. After a month prior to our return, she visited Skipper and Marlene and gave him a young baby owlet."

"Where's the owlet now?" Sparky asked

Private chuckled "You just saw him yesterday. He's the young penguin, that's Skipper's son."

Sparky cocks an eyebrow "That's hard to believe, man."

"Better believe it." Skipper walked up behind the three penguins "I also gained an ability after we got back. It's called starsight. It is an ability to see the future in your dream. And I think I saw a possible future earlier. That's why we must succeed." he can still feel the goosebumps running down his spine

Private looks at his commanding officer "Would you like to retake your post here, Skipper?"

He turns around and lays down on the plane's bunk "I need to catch some more Zs. Private, your his co-pilot. Just wake me up when we get there." he lies down and closes his eyes and tries to forget his previous dream

Sparky gestures a salute "Roger, sir." he looks at the two penguins " What did Kowalski get?"

Private and Rico both stared at each other and looks back at Sparky "Books and stuff." Private answered

"Only books? No other crazy stuff?" Sparky asked and both penguins replied with a nod "Hm, I thought he got something much cooler." he whispered

The flight was very quiet, Skipper's still asleep and Rico's just watching the the ocean from the window. Sparky allow Private to take a nap on the co-pilot seat. After hours of flying, they finally arrived in Antarctica, but their entry was greeted by a strong snow storm making the plane shake. Skipper fell on the floor waking him up, Private almost fell on the floor from the turbulence.

Skipper stands up by using the bunk as support "Shiitake mushrooms!" he exclaimed "What in the name of sleeping fishes is going on?!"

"Skipper!" the young pilot called out "We came into Antarctica in the wrong time of the year!"

Skipper struggles to get to the cockpit but Rico suddenly starts to regurgitate random items "Rico, close that regurgitating hatch and help me down here!"

"Aye aye, Skipper!" Rico starts to take a deep breath and reaches out for Skipper's flipper

A couple explosions are heard outside "Skipper!" Private called out "I think they're starting to target us!"

Sparky quickly grabbed the steering wheel and pulls up "Private, status report on those AA guns?"

Before Private looks at the sonar, the hull of the planes gets damaged by the automatic fire coming from the ground "I think we got hit!"

Skipper rolled his eyes and sighs in annoyance "Tell us something we don't know!"

Private placed his flipper tip on his beak "Uhm, next month is the new season of the Lunacorns?"

A loud thud was heard from the port side of the plane "We're hit! Engine one's out!" another loud thud is heard from the starboard side "Darn it! Engine four's out!"

Skipper looks outside the window and sees the strong storm combined with the flaming engine "We need to land this thing, NOW!"

Sparky tries to change course so the plane can't be hit, but a round from the Anti-Air turret from below hits one more engine "We're going down! We're going down!" Sparky shouted

Skipper quickly got up to the cockpit and holds on to the chair "Men! Brace yourselves, we're going down hard!"

Sparky, without panicking, turns the radio on and attempts to contact any outpost in the vicinity "Mayday! Mayday! This is Falcon O-1, three engines are down! I say again, three engines are down! We're going down hot! Losing altitude! Locatio-"

The plane crashes with parts of the engine still burning, the flames was later put out by the strong storm. The plane crashed a bit far from the base's entrance but Dr. Blowhole has already sent in his death squad to investigate th crash. The hull of the plane was slightly damaged on impact making a a large hole. But that hull breach was enough to let the snow inside the plane. All of them are knocked out from the crash. Unknown to them, someone was watching from the distance.

Skipper felt his body being dragged out to the snow. He sees a puffin like figure holding his weapons up, but a silent whistle slices into the snow killing that puffin "Wha-" he felt something covering his beak

The mysterious figure ducks down still covering Skipper's beak "Stay quiet!" Skipper's widened in surprise that the voice from his mysterious savior is a female "There are more of them."

Skipper tries to look at her face but the blizzard was giving him hard time to see, and this mystery girl is wearing a hood "Who are you?" Skipper mumbled

She raises her head and tries to scan the area before bringing Skipper back inside the crashed plane "They're gone, but they will return." she takes off her hood revealing her to be a puffin "I'm Sarah, I'm an agent."

The puffin helps Skipper lean on the wall "Why are you helping us?"

She places her wingtip on Skipper's beak "Rest first, then we'll talk."

After an hour the others starts to wake up. The puffin that helped Skipper earlier covered the hole and started up a fire to warm them up.

"So, who are you?" Private asked

The puffin clears her throat "My name is Sarah. I'm an agent that's been monitoring Dr. Blowhole's actions form a while now. And I'm..." she started mumbling something

Skipper was now losing his patience "Spit it OUT!"

Sarah sighed and looks down "And I'm Hans' mate." the three penguins gasped in shock, Sparky was just silent and couldn't relate

Skipper tries to slap himself and tries to believe what she said "How? When?"

Sarah lets out a smile and blushed "I met him during my mission at Hoboken." she closes her eyes "It was sixteen years ago. At first I saw him as an obnoxious self-centered puffin! But deep inside," she touches her chest with both of her wing tips "I like him. I know I can change him and his attitude. He saved my life during that mission. He admitted that he likes me back, so I stayed. After a year later I laid an egg. Our sweet little baby girl grew up beautiful. Last year he got a call from someone from his past. And I haven't seen him since." a small tear escapes her eyes in sadness "Later I found out that he was really working with Dr. Blowhole. My organization wants me to hunt them down and kill them." she begins to cry "Including Hans."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	4. Plan Gone Wrong And A Familiar Face

_**January 26, 2023**_

_**0623 Hours**_

_**Antarctica**_

It has been two days since the team crashed landed and being saved by a Sarah. The plan was: firstly, Sarah will contact Hans and lure Dr. Blowhole out. Second, Private and Rico are hiding near the meeting point for support. And third, Skipper's at the other side with a .50 caliber sniper rifle ready to shoot Dr. Blowhole. It was quiet though. But finally! Hans and Dr. Blowhole took the bait.

A smile spreads on Sarah's beak as she saw her mate walking towards her "Hans!"

"Sarah!" Hans runs up to Sarah and hugs her tightly "I thought I would never see you again!" he gives Sarah a peck to the cheek

She smiles and leans onto Hans' chest "I really really miss you, Hans. Rina also misses you."

The smile on Hans' face soon disappears "I'm sorry, Sarah." he pushes her to the ground and draws his pistol out "We know that you're helping them."

Dr. Blowhole rolls in with his sedgeway as he chuckled "Yes, I have contacts in the outside. That's why we know that your working with the peng-gyu-wins!"

Skipper quickly grabs his radio "Private! Rico! We're blown, grab Sarah and get out of there!"

"Sorry Skipper, but no can do." the voice was a bit dark and cold

Skipper looks into the sniper's scope and saw who has the radio "Parker!" Rico and Private are knocked out and tied to each other

The platypus gives the radio to Blowhole "You don't know this but," behind him were three cylinders that were glowing in bright red "this portion of the ice is being melted as we speak for a test and I don't want to be on top of this when it goes down. So you've got ten seconds to stand down and come quietly or face the guilt of losing your team here."

But Skipper gave no response, ten seconds to make a descision "Skipper! Don't hesitate, just take the shot!" it was Sarah, she knows that it has to end one way or another

He takes a deep breath and places his flipper tip on the trigger and aims his weapon "I'm sorry." he pulls the trigger five times and lets the bullets fly

It was a hit. But he didn't target Dr. Blowhole, he targeted the heating machines that's on top of the ice. The impact of that large round did something that Skipper didn't know. The place where Blowhole, Hans, Parker, Sarah, and his team is starting to crack. because of Skipper's decision the earth shook as he watched the ice drop to sea. It was huge! With all the commotion Sarah quickly ran towards the tied up penguins and rolls them to the sea to escape. Hans, Blowhole, and Parker also jumped to the sea to escape. The giant ice berg is now adrift, letting the waves carry it somewhere.

Skipper stands up and belly sled to the edge of the cliff. He stops and scans the ocean for any sign of his team. But he found no one. Skipper then tries his radio but no response. He kneels down and clutches the snow from the ground with his flippers and tries the radio one more time.

"Rico, Private, Sarah, anyone please report." Skipper pleaded

"Skipper." a voice catches his attention "Sarah here. I lost Private and Rico though."

Skipper gasped in horror over the radio "They're-"

"No!" Sarah cuts him off "They are not dead, I promise you that. Both of them woke up after we jumped off the cliff and I was able to cut their rope so they can escape."

Skipper sighs in relief "I just hope they're alright. Let's rendezvous at plane and hope that Sparky got that plane fixed."

"Roger that, Skipper."

* * *

_**1933 Hours**_

Sparky was about to finish up the wiring but a small amount of electricity electrocuted his flippers making it numb. It wasn't a good time either, he hears footsteps on the snow approaching him slowly. He grabs a Glock 19 pistol placed on top of a tool box beside him. He racks the slide to chamber a round and hides behind the supply boxes. The footsteps suddenly stops. Sparky takes a peak but was tackled by a puffin.

The puffin disarms him quickly and kicked the pistol away "Please! Please don't hurt me! I still want to live!"

The puffin kneels down and pats Sparky "Hey, it's me Sparky!"

Sparky opened his eyes and sees Sarah in front of him "You scared me half to death! What was that about?!"

She chuckles and helps Sparky up and dust off the snow on his feathers "Sorry 'bout that Sparky. I thought you guys should be ready for anything?"

Sparky sits down on the snow covered floor "I'm always in the air. Saving comrades by air and covering them from high above. I never really faced an enemy in flipper-to-flipper combat."

Another set of footsteps suddenly caught their attention, Sarah rolls foreward and grabs the Glock 19 she kicked before "Sparky, hide inside!" she whispers and positions herself at the same spot where Sparky was hiding earlier

She checks the chamber of the pistol and points it out from her cover, but she was disarmed with lighting speed and pushed to the ground "And this is why I don't let girls use guns. Even my wife." Sarah looks up and sees Skipper holding the pistol now

Sarah stands up and punches Skipper to the face "You're a jerk sometime you know?"

Skipper drops down on the floor and felt his cheeks swelling from the punch "I'm a guy and its in my DNA."

Sarah crosses her wings and rolls her eyes "Men."

Sparky come out from his hiding spot and sees only Skipper and Sarah "Where's Private and Rico?"

Skipper looks down and sighs "They got captured earlier and I help them escape, but they ended up in the ocean and went MIA." said Sarah

"So it's only us then?" Sparky asked

Skipper looks up and nods "Yup." he sits down on the snow covered floor and began rubbing his head trying get rid of his headache "What's the status of the plane."

Sparky sighs "The plane's not gonna be ready. But there is a hanger under the small outpost near Emperor Land. It's gonna take me a day to get there and check if it's flight worthy."

"Then it's settled." Skipper stands up and brushes off some snow on his feathers "We need to get there and secure the plane."

"Roger." Sarah acknowledges

The three of them took turns patrolling the outside of the plane. Even though it only has been a couple of days they're supplies are running low. Some weapons fell out as they crash landed into Antarctica, they only have two MP5s and three Glock 19s with three magazines each. But they look on the bright side, there may be some equipment near the hanger.

For some reason Skipper can't concentrate, the dream he had the other night was still hunting him. Who are those two? And why does that penguin look familiar? A lot of questions are still filling up his mind that he may lose his focus.

* * *

_**January 26, 2023**_

_**2256 Hours**_

_**Antarctic Central Command Surface Entrance**_

Hans was still a bit angry because Sarah, his mate, was helping his enemies. But he is also angry of himself for trying to kill his own mate. Never did he know that she was ordered to kill him. That night he was just outside the base trying to take his mind off Sarah, and that night he saw a familiar face that crash landed in front of him.

The puffin in front of him stands up from the snow and smiles "COUSIN!" the puffin has a Swedish accent and two long yellow ear tufts "Who would have thought I would see you here, ja?"

Hans puts his wing to his face and shakes his head in annoyance "Please don't tell me."

The puffin spreads his wings and wraps it around Hans "It's me! Your cousin Sven!" Hans gently pushes him away "How is life coming, cousin Hans?"

Hans tries not to scream, ever since they were small chicks Sven was the one who get all the females including Hans' childhood crush, Girtha "I have a mate who's probably mad right now, a chick who's angry with me, a job and an arch enemy."

Sven laughs and snorts with bubbles coming out from the crack on his beak "You still don't have the suave for the females, ja?" he hops in to the air and does a loop and land beside Hans "You know what?"

Hans crosses his wings and gives Sven a stern look "No! No I don't!"

Sven chuckles and slaps him on the back making him fall to the ground "What about you go to Adelie Land tomorrow afternoon? There are a lot of hotties there! That's what you want when we were little squirts. After my musical performance I'll introduce you to them."

His wings droop down and sighs "Maybe you're right, Sven. I need to lay off some steam."

Sven smiles and patted Hans' head "Okie dokey then. Tomorrow morning I will tell Lovelace, a good friend of mine, to give you a VIP treatment."

Hans gives Sven a nod of acknowledgement "I'll make sure to come tomorrow."

Both puffins looks up to the night sky "Well, I should be going then, I'll see you tomorrow." Sven flaps his and flies away

"Maybe a good dance and good song could calm me tomorrow." Hans whispered, he looks back up and walks back in to the base

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_The POM characters will not interact with the HF characters to much, sorry._**


End file.
